Wallet and the Pocket
by MZ1990
Summary: A cliche story about one individual who's destiny is about to be taken through the pathways and adventures of a memorable tale with his very own wallet and pocket. Read on to see how it unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time...

There a TARGET!!! DUM DUM DUM.

And like, me and Phil went in and got a bike.

So then,

It got recked! Because it had really cheap tires!!!

So the next day...

I returned it and got my money back.

But like, I just put the money in my pocket.

God, what a fool I was. Money in your pocket. It should be in your wallet!

So I took out my wallet and the money back out and put the money in the wallet.

Shortly after, the wallet went back to my pocket.

I then came home, very tired, very emotionally confused from my wallet and pocket exchange.

I went to take a shower, but hold on...

My wallet was still in my pocket!

I took the wallet out of the pocket and put it on my dresser.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

So ok we are back again on this epic tale that everyone just loves so much...yeah Im aware of a thing called sarcasm in this world.

Im on my way to the post office this time (true story) and i take my letter into MY POCKET (oh snap).

So i go up to the mail box and take it OUT of my pocket...but it wont fit. Like damn foiled, again.

I end up adding it back to the pocket, but here is where shit gets serious...

I go up to the front counter and ask the guy if i can mail it. He says ok, so guess what? Guess whos back?

You fucking guessed it right, Mr. Wallet is back in black mothafucka. So i take his ass out along with the...MONEY (from chapter 1) and hand it to him.

But then hes like "oh sorry we are closed, gtfo".

Damn.

What awaits our heros next time? Will the money go back to the wallet? Will the wallet go back to the pocket? Will i ever mail my letter?!

Find out next time in,

Chapter 3  
---  
Advent of the Grand Wallet...or something far less dramatic...lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to our exciting tale, here's part 3!

So ok, last time we were at the post office, SERIOUS SHIT. It's lunch time.

So its about 11:30 at Spanish River Cafeteria. I want a milk as usual. Oh shit, guess who's making his way in?

CHANGE!!!

So I take my change and get in line... of course I take outta my Pocket!!! 00

So yeah, and then this kid asks me for 10 cents...I take it outta my pocket and give it to him.

But he didnt need it, so i put it BACK into my pocket.

So i went up, took the CHANGE outta my pocket, got the milk...and then...  
..

Well you know what happens. Yeah wait till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

So back to our adventurous tale, it was fucking time to go back to the post office and show them whos boss. Yea, I am talking to you letter, get your ass back into my pocket and lets go!

Anyway, from Chapter 2 before being so interupted from the cafeteria and the change bargade, it was time to finish what we started. Getting the letter mailed out.

So I was at home and took the letter and SLAMED IT into my pocket. Yeah, for some odd reason the letter didn't get smashed and it was perfectly fine.

I headed out and walked back in the post office. I took the letter outta my pocket. Handed it to the guy at the front and then...

TOOK MY WALLET OUT !!!!

And took the money out and handed it to the post master. He was in a corner at this point, he was fucked. So he just gave into my demands and mailed at letter out, i was like "yeaaa what now mother fucker".

So i added the wallet back to my pocket and headed out, but then this was it. The wallet's destiny.

A car was coming at me on the street at 80 mph. I was like "oh shit im gunna die!!!" until, I reached into my pocket and pulled the wallet out. I said before throwing the wallet at the car "Wallet its been good, Im gunna miss you, i love you!!! good bye!!!"

I threw the wallet at the car that was going to make a head on collision at me...

And the car spinned out and crashed into the post office instead!!!!

It caught on fire and everyone in the post office ran out crying in vein with screams of tortune. But that didn't matter, Wallet was dead and I was alive.

To be continued...


End file.
